


Drabble Collection: Flight, and other works.

by gestalt1



Category: Iron Man (Comic), Iron Man (Movieverse)
Genre: Drabble Collection, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-04
Updated: 2011-01-04
Packaged: 2017-10-14 10:19:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/148214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gestalt1/pseuds/gestalt1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Various drabbles written to prompts on my journal.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mcqueens_queen](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=mcqueens_queen).



** Flight **

Prompt: “during military manoeuvres Tony snags Rhodey and gives him some lovin'. I think its Tony's turn to top.

Tony watches Rhodey streak across the sky in the black and grey of the War Machine armour, arcing a trail of fire like a rocket. He hears Rhodey’s whoop of joy through the comm; can practically see the expression of glee that is sure to be painted across his face. Rhodey is still getting used to using his own suit, and feeling the rush of flying, the sheer _power_ of it. Today he’s practising manoeuvres in midair, using the palm repulsors and the flight surfaces on the armour to loop and twist and stall, hanging in mid-air for a few gravity-defying moments before falling, firing up jet-boots once again. Tony – of course – finds it erotic. He soars up to fly side by side, keeping his eyes on Rhodey, admiring the sleek curves and deadly intent of the War Machine suit. Desire grows thick, making his cock ache in the confines of the armour. He smirks. Clearly he’s going to have to do something about this.

He heads for the ground, trusting that Rhodey will follow him. It ends up more like a race, pushing the suits to their limit. Tony laughs over the comm, sure to slip something a little _more_ into it. Something dark and a little predatory. He lands first, boots scraping the now-reinforced roof. He pops the mask open, knowing his eyes are brimming with lust, wanting Rhodey to see. The War Machine suit lands a little more awkwardly; Rhodey is not quite used to it yet. Tony steps over to him, pressing close, reaching up to brush his metal-clad fingers over Rhodey’s helmet.

“Open it,” he whispers, harsh, _wanting_. Rhodey does as he’s told. His revealed eyes are wide, his lips half-parted in surprise and lust to equal Tony’s own. Tony leans forward, kissing him more softly than he would have expected of himself, tongue teasing at Rhodey’s mouth. He growls low in his throat. “Rhodeyyy.”

 

Rhodey opens his mouth wider, letting his tongue in, pulling him even closer to him. “God, Tony!”

Tony smirks against his lips, breaks the kiss and turns him round before he can react. “I guess now would be a good time to tell you about some of the _other_ features I installed in the armour.”

“What...” But Tony is already demonstrating. He whispers instructions to Jarvis, letting his fingers slide down the plates of the War Machine suit’s spine, down to his ass. The metal slides apart under his touch as he reaches it, and Rhodey gasps involuntarily as Tony’s hand ghosts over the under-suit.

“I’m glad you approve,” Tony says into his ear. His own armour has already opened up at his command, and the slick, skin-tight covering of his under-suit peels apart to free his hard cock. Unstable molecules – thank you Reed. “Now... I think it’s time for me to fuck you senseless.”

\-----

 **Sunbathing**  
Prompt: “Tony and Rhody are chillin' at a Malibu beach and Tony wants to mess 'round but Rhody's a little bit hesitant.”

Tony loves the sun. Not as much as some other things, like the suit, or his cars, or his very few friends, but it ranks pretty high on his list of really good stuff. He stretches out on the hot sand like a cat, his arc reactor’s glow lost in the bright sunlight. Rhodey is lying on his stomach next to him, Ray Bans with Polaroid lenses shielding his eyes. He has great musculature, Tony thinks, not for the first time. Tony’s not sure whether it’s the warmth that’s bathing him, or just him being him, but he can’t stop himself from rolling over and pressing a sucking kiss to Rhodey’s neck.

“Heyyyyyyy there Rhodes, my man,” he smirks. “is that an eel in your pants or are you just happy to see me?”

Rhodey groans. Unfortunately, it sounds more like a groan of protest at Tony’s awful pick-up lines that a nice, sexy, do that again groan. Tony snuggles into him and pouts.

“Oh, come on. Let’s make out.”

Rhodey sighs. “I know you don’t usually recognise the existence of people other than yourself, but you must have noticed that this is a _public_ beach.”

“So?” Tony objects, nuzzling his collarbone. “It’s Malibu. They’ve seen it before.”

“Yes, but Tony, you’re... well... _you_. People _do_ recognise you.” He raises his head, pushing Tony away. “They’re already giving us odd looks.”

Tony tries out the puppy-dog eyes. Rhodey, however, has had plenty of time to become immune to them, obviously, because they’re clearly not working.

“No, Tony. Do you really want Pepper to have to deal with the flak of having some pap shoot a picture of you that’ll end up in all of the gossip rags?”

Tony sighs. Yeah. Rhodey’s got a point. But still... “So let’s just go to my private beach,” he suggest with a leer.

“You have a private beach?” Rhodey looks at him in confusion. “So why the hell are we _here_?”  
Tony shrugs. “I don’t know. I just like it.”

Of course, by that point it’s too late. Next day Tony wakes to find Pepper waving a magazine in front of his face. She has circled the picture of his snuggling up against Rhodey in red Sharpie. “And this is why we stick to the private beach Tony!” she tells him.

\------

 **Ice Lick**  
Prompt: “How 'bout Tony and Rhody sensually> enjoying ice cream?”

 

Rhodey had bought the ice cream to be eaten, but he hadn't expected it to be eaten quite like this. Tony trails a half-melted line down his stomach, following with his tongue, mixing hot and cold in a way that makes him shiver. He wants to reach down and touch, but his hands are fastened to the headboard with Tony's tie. He moans, and bucks upwards when Tony reaches his cock. Tony takes a bite of ice-cream before taking him into his mouth. The sensation is amazing, both things at once. He whimpers and tugs at his restraints, and Tony chuckles around him, and it's so incredibly sexy.

Rhodey is very very glad he bought that ice-cream.

\------

 **Audi**  
Prompt: “How about Tony and Rhody smex in the Audi right before a premiere event.”

Tony is not quite an exhibitionist, but this comes pretty close. It's not the most comfortable sex he's ever had, because this is a supercar, not a family SUV, and it's not got that much space, but come on, it's an Audi R8, and it's sexy. Therefore, having sex in a sexy machine is twice as sexy.

Rhodey moans underneath him, pushing back onto his cock. Tony bites at the nape of his neck, fingernails tightening on leather seats. He can smell the leather around them, rich and arousing.

"Tony, this... is a bad idea," Rhodey breathes, but he didn't exactly object when they started out. Tony just smirks into the back of his neck, teeth still digging in.

"You know you love it really."

Rhodey bucks, his heavy, blood-dark cock rubbing up against the gear stick. Tony purrs at the sight, increasing the speed of his strokes. Rhodey comes soon enough, breathing ragged, spilling himself over the clean leather. Tony follows on soon after. He stays inside him, softening, for a few moments before pulling out. He takes off the condom and ties it up, sticking it in the glove compartment. Unsanitary, he knows, but there are no bins around in the near deserted car park. He pushes Rhodey out of the way and bends to lick up his cum from the seat, winking up at his friend/fuck buddy/maybe-even-lover.

"And now we go to the premiere," he says with a smirk, pulling his pants up, and kissing Rhodey, knowing he will taste his own cum on Tony's lips. The Audi will require further cleaning, but it was worth it.

\------

 **Mechanism**  
Prompt :“Rhody surprizes Tony with some lovin' while Tony's working under one of his cars.”

Tony hums quietly to himself from underneath the Audi, breathing in the scent of oil and metal. He runs his fingers over the undercarriage, over the axels and wires and pipes, locating the problem. He fumbles for a spanner, and hears footsteps out in the garage. It's either Pepper or Rhodey, since Jarvis wouldn't have let anyone else in without telling him. He tightens up one of the joins on the pipe leading to the exhaust, sliding a little further under the car.

Maybe-Rhodey/Maybe-Pepper stops next to him. Tony ignores them. He's clearly busy, and they can talk to him while he's under here if it's that important. So he's not expecting it when they kneel down and grab him by the hips and... He gasps, bucks up at the feel of hot lips mouthing his cock through his slacks. "The hell...?"

Rhodey chuckles; yeah, he recognises that laugh, not to mention that mouth. He tugs his trousers down, and trails his tongue along the half-hard length stirring in Tony's boxers. Tony whimpers just a little, dropping the spanner. He tries to push himself out from under the Audi, but Rhodey is holding him firmly in place.

"God Rhodey!" he chokes out, and Rhodey's grin tightens, and he takes him in and sucks, tongue swirling round the head of his cock as though he's licking a lollipop. "Rhodeyyyyyy!"

Rhodey chuckles against his cock, and it sends shivers down his spine. His hands grasp the oily metal of the car, desperate to touch _something_. Rhodey slips a hand down, touching, massaging his balls, and he can't help himself. He comes moaning Rhodey's name. Rhodey swallows, and licks him, making sure he's entirely clean.

Tony is a boneless heap on the floor, euphoria curled warmly in his belly.

"Nnn. Rhodey..."

Rhodey tucks him back in and gets to his feet. There is an undeniable smug warmth to his voice when he speaks. "When you want some more of that, I'll be upstairs."

Tony listens to him leave. He's clearly not going to be able to work on the Audi again today.

\------

 **Collar**  
Prompt: Rhody buys Tony a collar for his b-day, and smex follows.

Tony loves the feel of leather on his skin. He loves the cool arc of it around his neck, the smooth metal of the fastener at the back. He writhes against Rhodey's leg, luxuriating in submission, the taut tug of the leash holding him close, a force strong enough that he knows it’s there, but not enough to choke him, though he almost wants it to. He whines like a dog and rubs his head along the inside of Rhodey’s thigh, flicking his tongue out to taste dark skin, nuzzling in at his balls and lapping at them, teasing at the base of his cock. Rhodey’s breath hitches, and the force on the leash increases, tightening, cutting breath even shorter. The edges of the leather digs into Tony’s neck, and he loves it. Rhodey’s hand grasps his tangled hair, urging him on. Tony takes his cock in, deep-throating it on hands and knees, tasting it heavy in his mouth, blocking his air as he fucks his throat with it. He loves the burn in his lungs too, the lack of control as Rhodey takes over, hand on the back of his head holding him in place.

“Good boy,” Rhodey says as he comes, and Tony swallows, throat closing around him.

Tony fucking loves this collar.


	2. Hide and Seek, and further drabbles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Further Tony/Rhodey drabbles

**Poker**  
Prompt: “Tony and Rhody are playing strip poker and Rhody is losing terribly. With a special appearance by Nick Fury, who thinks this would be a great time to walk in and recuit for the Avenger Project.”

Rhodey frowns, and rearranges the cards in front of him. His bare skin has just about gotten used to the temperature in Tony Stark's lounge, though it puckers up in goosepimples, and he is not looking forward at having to take something else off. "When did you get so good at this?" he asks, looking up at Tony. His friend is still mostly dressed, apart from his jacket, which is now lying drapped over the back of the sofa.

Tony practically leers at him. "Well, considering the rewards..."

Rhodey rolls his eyes, trying to ignore the blush of heat that rises up in his cheeks. He hopes it isn't visible, though considering his state of undress, that's unlikely.

Tony lays his cards down, trying to control a grin of triumph and failing. "Flush."

Rhodey tosses his own hand down. "Two pair," he says, swearing. "Dammit Tony, how do you _do_ that?"

"Practise," Tony tells him. "Now come on." He gestures to Rhodey's boxers. "Time for those to come off."

Rhodey flushes again, though more from embaressment this time. "Tony..."

Tony gets up and comes round the coffee table to kneel between his legs. "You need a little hand with that?" he asks, slow and sultry, bending in close so his warm breath can be felt, hot on Rhodey's cock. Rhodey can't reply, his throat constricted. Tony's mouth descends on him, wet and oh so good even through the fabic of his boxers. Rhodey gasps, unable to help himself. And Nick Fury chooses that exact moment to walk through the door.

\-----

 **Help**  
Prompt: “Tony/Rhody Rhody finds Tony trying to get out of the suit and offers to "help" him out.”

 

Rhodey has to suppress a chuckle at the sight meeting his eyes. Tony is caught in a web of mechanical arms, all latched on to the Iron Man suit, pulling every which way. He's swearing like a trooper, and struggling manfully to wriggle his way out of the Armour. He watches until Tony notices him.

"Rhodey," he says mournfully, looking like a drowned puppy. "I appear to be trapped. Are you just going to stand there, or are you going to give us a hand?"

Now Rhodey does laugh. He's tempted to just leave him in there and watch. But he's not feeling quite that cruel.

"Alright," he sighs, shaking his head in amusement. He comes closer and studies the still-moving puzzle of complexity that Tony is entangled in. A sudden thought comes into his head, and he smiles wickedly. "So you want me help?"

Tony nods frantically, balancing on one leg as a robotic arm tugs on his boot.

"Okay Tony." He leans forwards and kisses him, deep, hot. "You asked for it."

\----

 **Hide and Seek**  
Prompt “Tony and Rhody playing hide and seek? >_

 

Rhodey isn't entirely sure of the rules of this game. Tony made it up, and his games tend not to stick to regular rules. He shuffles his feet inside Tony's walk-in closet, smothered in black suits and white shirts and blue jeans with traces of grease stains that didn't come out in the wash.

"Rhooooodeyyyyyy!" Tony calls from outside. "I know where you're hiding." Rhodey hears the door slide open.

"Damn," he says. "You win. Why were we playing this game again?"

"Beacuse," Tony smiles, "the rules are; when I find you, I get to do this." And he presses Rhodey back against the wall and gropes him, kissing at the same time, full of passion and tasting of Tony Stark. Rhodey decides he likes this game.

\-----

 **Hot and Cold**  
Prompt: Tony and Rhodey decide to make out spontaneously, Jarvis gets horrendously jealous and wreaks havoc.

 

Tony is bored. Bored. Bored. Sooooooooo bored. He throws his scrunched-up biscuit wrapper at Rhodey.

"What?" Rhodey asks, still staring at 'The World's Most Insane Police Helicopter Races', which is basically audio-visual crap being spewed from the maw of cable TV.

"Wanna make out?"

"What?" This time Rhodey does look at him. Tony wiggles his eyebrows suggestively. Rhodey shrugs. "Sure. Whatever."  
It's been maybe five minutes of getting hot and heavy on the sofa before the lights start flickering on and off. Tony looks up.

"Hey, JARVIS!" He yells. "Are we due for a thunderstorm or something?"

"No," the AI replies coldly.

Tony rolls off Rhodey, frowning. "Well what's up?"

There's no answer, but the lights shut off completely, plunging them into darkness. Tony hears a click as the doors lock shut, and a sudden hightened whirr as the air-con goes into overdrive. Tony yelps as the cold air hits him.

"Maybe that will cool you too off," Jarvis says frostily.

He's... jealous, Tony realises. "JARVIS!" he yells. "Stop it! JARVIS!!"

The AI is silent, but Tony could swear he can hear the air-con step up a notch.


End file.
